1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to a child support device configured for providing an adjustable seating space for a child.
2. Description of Related Art
Seat inserts are frequently used to adjust the seating volume of child support devices in order to accommodate children of different ages and sizes. For example, loose cushions are often placed in a seating area to provide additional support for smaller children. However, these loose cushions may slide or shift within the seating area and, as a result, can be uncomfortable and may cause a child to have an undesirable posture. Other seat inserts are configured to wrap around a child within the seating area, but provide limited adjustability and can often take up too much volume within a seating area. In addition, such seat inserts may inhibit the movement of a child's arms or upper body. In addition, many seat inserts incorporate complex attachment and/or removal mechanisms that can make it difficult for a parent to secure such inserts within a seating area.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved child seat insert configured to provide improved support, stability, and comfort for a child, and which is easy for a parent to attach to, or remove from, a child support device.